El que logró escapar
by Muselina
Summary: Collins está muy grave en el hospital y sus amigos lo acompañan. Mark, por su parte, tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que la vida como la conocía está cambiando cada vez más rápido y tiene que encontrar una forma de seguir adelante.


_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de Jonathan Larson y sus herederos.**  
**_

**El que logró escapar**

Mimi fue la primera en irse. Después de sus semanas en las heladas calles de Nueva York su salud nunca volvió a ser la misma. Ella había hecho como que no notaba que poco a poco sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Intentaba cantar, sonreír y bailar como si nada estuviera pasando. Y día tras día, parecía que todo eso le costaba un poco más. A pesar de tener todas las evidencias ante su nariz, Roger estaba en negación; decía una y otra vez que Mimi se recuperaría, que de repente volvería a ser la joven alegre a la que había conocido esa Navidad a fines de la década pasada. A pesar de la debilidad de Mimi, nunca vi a Roger tan feliz como en ese tiempo. Ella de verdad sacaba lo mejor de mi amigo.

Pero ella se fue. Murió en un hospital, en los brazos de Roger y rodeada por sus amigos. Y desde entonces, nada fue igual.

Tras perder a Mimi, Roger también perdió las ganas de vivir. Poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerzas; los últimos meses, incluso, yo tenía que llevarle la comida a la boca. Casi no se levantaba de su cama, se quedaba sentado sobre ella todo el día, componiendo como nunca antes. Sus canciones de esa época son de una belleza desgarradora. Tengo muchas tomas de Roger tocando en esa época. Quizás algún día conozca a un músico que pueda grabarlas en un disco. El legado de Roger.

No me gusta ver esos videos, en todo caso. Me traen demasiados recuerdos. Memorias de una vida mucho mejor.

Roger también se fue. Nos dejó una noche, sin siquiera hacer ruido. ¿Habrá sufrido? ¿Habrá visto a Mimi, a Angel? De una manera macabra, me gusta imaginar que Mimi lo vino a buscar. Casi puedo verla, tomando la mano de Roger y sonriéndole cálidamente. Roger estaba delgado, muy delgado; casi parecía un niño sobre su cama, pero su rostro reflejaba algo parecido a la paz. Recuerdo que Maureen sugirió que lo enterráramos junto a Mimi. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido.

Y ahora es el turno de Collins. El bueno de Collins. Aún en esta horrorosa cama de hospital no ha perdido su sentido del humor. Se pasa el día bromeando con las enfermeras y con Joanne y Maureen. Ellas dos, contra todos los pronósticos, siguen juntas.

Collins insistió en que lo dejaran cubrirse la fea bata del hospital con el viejo abrigo de cuero que le regaló Angel, tanto tiempo atrás. De alguna manera, esa prenda tan conocida hace que uno olvidara que estábamos en un hospital y que Collins está muriendo.

Collins duerme. Últimamente no tiene muchas fuerzas y duerme casi todo el día. A veces despierta y entonces hablamos hasta que le da sueño de nuevo. Habla de todo, de los sueños que no alcanzó a cumplir (quería ir a Nepal a meditar con los monjes calvos), de la época en la que vivimos juntos en el Village (cuando comprar un paquete de Oreos era un lujo insospechado) y de Angel. De una forma u otra, nuestras conversaciones siempre terminan en él. Angel nos cambió la vida a todos. Collins habla de él como si se tratara de un verdadero ángel, en lugar de un chico latino.

Soy el único despierto en esta habitación. Joanne y Maureen se quedaron dormidas hace horas en el pequeño sillón que está al fondo de la habitación. Joanne tiene en brazos a la pequeña Jia Lin, la pequeña niña china a la que adoptaron gracias a los contactos de sus padres. Ambas adoran a la niña. Seguramente será la pequeña más mimada de todo Nueva York.

Los únicos sonidos en la habitación son la respiración de los que duermen y el continuo "pip-pip" de la máquina que está conectada a Collins. Por la ventana veo como la tarde de otoño poco a poco se va convirtiendo en noche. Collins se remueve en su cama y abre los ojos de sopetón.

—Mark —murmura, obligándome a acercarme a él —, tienes que prometerme algo. Debes contar su historia —desde hace un tiempo, Collins está obsesionado con mi vieja idea de la película sobre Angel.

—No sé, Collins —trato de decirle que no sé cómo hacerlo, que últimamente no me sentía capaz de hacer una película así.

—Prométemelo, Mark —Collins clava sus ojos en mí —. Prométeme que contarás nuestra historia; la de Mimi, la de Roger. La tuya, Mark. Eres el último de nosotros —añade, con la voz debilitándose por momentos —. Tú tienes que contar nuestra historia. Necesito tu palabra —murmura, aferrando mi brazo con más fuerza de la que parece tener.

—Te lo prometo —respondo con un susurro. Su agarre de mi brazo se relaja y Collins deja caer su mano sobre su vientre. Está sonriendo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos a Mimi? —pregunta. Yo sólo logro asentir con la cabeza. Nunca olvidaré esa noche —. Ella dijo que había visto a Angel y que se veía bien —su voz era débil.

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

—¿Sabes? Tenía toda la razón —dijo, mirando a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Yo no pude evitar darme vuelta, como si estuviera esperando verlo ahí —. Esto no es como me lo imaginaba. Siempre pensé que dolía mucho.

No alcanzo a decir una sola palabra porque en ese preciso momento, todas las máquinas de la habitación comienzan a pitar desenfrenadamente. Maureen y Joanne despiertan, al tiempo que una tropa de médicos hace su aparición. Escucho gritos y mucho ruido, pero ninguna palabra en concreto. Maureen y Joanne me miran. Tienen miedo.

Una doctora nos indica que debemos salir. Maureen me arrastra fuera de la habitación, mientras otro escuadrón de doctores entra a la pieza. Escucho muchas voces, pero sigo sin poder distinguir palabras.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto a Joanne, quien mira por la ventanilla de la habitación con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—No lo sé —es su respuesta; veo que su mano estrecha la de Maureen, quien tiene a Jia Lin en sus brazos.

Dentro de la habitación sigue reinando el caos. Los doctores se dan órdenes de un lado a otro del lugar, y vemos como varios implementos médicos cambian de manos. Y de repente, se hace el silencio.

Un pitido sostenido rompe con todos los sonidos que ocupaban la pieza. Vemos como los obstinados médicos intentan algunas maniobras de resucitación; pero yo sé que Collins no va a volver.

Collins también se fue. Ahora está con Angel, y con Mimi y Roger.

Y yo sigo aquí. Sólo. Soy quien logró escapar de las garras de la enfermedad. Y en lugar de eso, caí en los brazos de la soledad.

Mientras los doctores cubren la cara de mi amigo con una sábana, Maureen estalla en llanto. Jia Lin acaricia el cabello de una de sus mamás y Joanne aprieta aún más la mano de su amada. Ella también está llorando.

Yo no.

No sé si quiero llorar. No sé si creo en el cielo; muy al fondo, quiero creer que sí es verdad que mis amigos están mejor ahora. Quiero creer que Collins y Angel están juntos ahora. Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos.

Joanne me mira de reojo y ve que estoy llorando. Con esa especie de temor que la inunda cuando tiene que acercarse a otra persona (exceptuando a Maureen y a Jia Lin), me toma la mano y la aprieta con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, Mark —murmura delicadamente —; nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte.

A pesar de que estoy llorando, logro esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Quizás no estoy tan solo.

* * *

_Rent es uno de mis musicales preferidos, y ahora quise escribir un poco sobre Mark. ¿Cómo enfrentará a la pérdida de sus amigos? Mark se caracteriza por ser optimista, en comparación a ellos y creo que siempre podría encontrar una luz al final del túnel. Y sus amistades más cercanas seguramente serían Maureen y Joanne._

_Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
